This invention relates to a mobile x-ray apparatus comprising a stand or support whose one end is mounted onto a carriage, whose other end bears an x-ray tube, and which is constructed in such a manner that the x-ray tube can be freely adjusted in space.
An x-ray apparatus of this type is known from the brochure "Kondiamobil 125" of the Siemens firm. In the case of this apparatus, the stand with the x-ray tube projects upwardly to a great extent during transport, causing an obstruction of view.